You're My Best Enemy
by Viper-Desi
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN Chie, an assassin for all four nations, slowly starts to have feelings for the scar-faced prince, Zuko. She must face the demons of her past as well as her job. Will her love for Zuko change her heart or will he always be the enemy? Zuko/oc
1. Prologue

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own my oc.**

I will update my other story later. I really had to get this one out of head! I've always had this idea. So here you go! Enjoy and review!^^

* * *

I had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. He's not my real father. What happened to my real parents? Why was I with such an evil man? Everyday he trains me until I can no longer stand. I never wanted this life. I knew that I was not Fire Nation, but to what nation I was apart of I did not know. I decided to finally end this. All of it.

We had another training session, just like any other day. But this day would be different. I needed this change. "Naomi, pay attention! You must not lose focus when fighting the enemy." If he only knew how true those words were.

I was so angry. A burning hatred within, waiting to be unleashed. I could not control it any longer. So, I sliced and swiped with my sai's, cutting up the man in front of me. He stumbled around before trying to parry my attacks. I kicked at his hands, which left my father weaponless. I waited so long for this day. He took everything away from me. I would make him pay.

Finally delivering the final blow, he stood wide-eyed. He fell to his knees with a slump. Blood lay everywhere and slowly a puddle began to form under the man's body. He looked up at me with those eyes. Those eyes that I hated so much. "I knew one day you would be the end of me. You will not get away with this. I am a loyal soldier for the Fire Lord and he will find and kill you." With those last words, he slumped to the floor.

I stood, motionless over his body, waiting for any sign of movement. None came. He was dead. I thought it would feel good to end everything, but I felt nothing. I was just like him. A scum, a murderer. I stooped so low and nothing could change that fact. The sai's fell to the floor with a clang in the quiet night.

I don't know how long I was standing there, but soon I heard footsteps running this way. There had to be at least 10 or so men coming this way. How did they find out? How could they have known? I tensed once I realized my mistake. He always messaged his squad in order for the soldiers to know that he was alright. After all, he was one of the commanders in the army. Why hadn't I thought this through?

Quickly running inside, I packed everything in a sack by my bed. Most of my things were already packed, seeing as I knew this would one day happen. I packed my water pouch, a few fruit, extra clothing, and a blanket. The soldiers were slowly closing in now. Without thinking, I ran back outside and grabbed my twin-bladed sai's. I looked down at the dead man before me. I was finally going to get away from here. That's all that mattered. But why am I so scared? I can't be, not right now. I was putting this all behind me now.

I didn't know where to go, but I knew that I had to find a place to stay. I couldn't let any of the soldiers find me. Pushing back my thoughts, I quickly and steathily ran south. As soon as I had ran, I stopped. I couldn't hear anything. It was too quiet. Surely I would have heard the soldiers coming this way. Yelling pulled me out of my thoughts. "Commander Takeo!" "Is he dead?" "Where's his daughter?" "Tell General Iroh. Go now!" "Search the area immediately!" I had to get out of there. With that in mind, I ran. It didn't sound like they were following me, so that was great. I was going to make it! Then I could start my new life and learn of my birthplace.

Without noticing, I had run into an alleyway full of barrels, crates, and trash. I knocked down one of the barrels, causing it to shatter once it hit the floor. I stopped running and checked if any of the soldiers noticed. And it seemed they did. Four soldiers ran from the opening of the alley at me. "Stop! You are under arrest for the murder of our Commander!" Wow, he sounded pissed. I had to run faster. My legs seemed to be heavier and felt myself slowing down. They were getting closer and I was slowing down. No! I will not get caught. I went through too much to get caught now.

The end of the alleyway was getting closer. Maybe I could lose them once I escaped this alley. Suddenly, three man closed off the alley. The guy in front must have been the General. I stopped in the middle and let the soldiers surround me. "Let me pass." I hissed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You must be arrested for your crimes." The man I assumed was the General, stood behind his men and motioned to arrest me. They closed in, closer and closer. I slowly reached for my weapons and waited to see who would attack first. Two of the soldiers grabbed my arms but I elbowed them in the gut and kicked them away. Next were the other eight men. I pulled my sais' out of their sheaths and swiped at them. The clanging of metal against metal echoed throughtout the alley. I glanced at the general a few times to see if he would intervene but he never did. This confused me greatly but I didn't have time to dwell on it.

Finally ending their lives, I turned to the general who had a look of surprise on his face. "A young woman has been taught how to kill? Tell me, are you the daugther of Commander Takeo?"

"He is not my real father!"

"You have great skill. It is to be expected of you I suppose. Commander Takeo was a great fighter."

"I don't give a damn! Now let me through or I will kill you!"

"Where will you go? It's a dangerous world out there for a young lady such as yourself." Why was this man so...................ugh! Shouldn't he be trying to capture and torture me for the rest of my life?

"Why do you care? I'm doing fine so far. I can take care of myself."

"Can I make a proposition?" He's making a deal with me? Maybe I'm going crazy. I can't trust this guy. For all I know, this could be some sort of trap.

"How do I know that your are not fooling me?"

"I give you my word. I never go against my word." I had no other options. After this, I would have no money, no place to live, and I would have to find some way to get off this island.

"Fine, but one wrong move and I'll slice your throat." He nodded and went to sit on one of the many crates in the alley way.

"Please, take a seat. This may take a while." I shook my head defiantly. He huffed but continued. "I see great skill in you. I thought that maybe you could use these skills to-"

"Help the Fire Nation? Why should I do that?"

"You wish to know of your past, do you not?" I pondered on that. That's why I wanted to leave. I wanted to find out where I came from, who my parents are. Was it possible that he knew? "I can tell you everything, but in return I would greatly appreciate your services."

"What exactly would I be doing? I do not want to become a part of the army. Besides, I'm not even a firebender."

"Fire Lord Ozai is seeking a great fighter to become his assassin. You are the most skilled fighter in all of the land."

"Really now? But I still can't trust you. How is that going to work............?"

"My name is Iroh. Offers like these come once in a lifetime. You can find out about your past as well as becoming a great fighter." I had to think it through. I mean, do I really want to start this life? Do I really want to become a killer? I would only go after criminals, right? There are a lot of risks. I would have to hide my identity and change my name. But I had no other choice. Killing those soldiers earlier made the adrenaline run through my veins. I felt an excitement, a thrill! I felt no remorse for killing them. That's what I was trained for. I never felt anything while I fought. It was like, apart of me.

I looked at the general. He seemed nice enough. Was this guy really a general? Most of the firebenders I saw were always angry for some reason. This man seemed friendly. I could trust him. But could I really?

"I know it's a lot to take in. But I can assure you that no harm will come to you."

"So, all I have to do is........kill people?"

"Sadly, yes. But you have nowhere else to go. I see it fitting that I keep an eye on you."

"But what about me? I mean, will the Fire Lord need to know every single thing about me?"

"No, you identity is safe with me." He smiled warmly at me and for the first time in years, I felt happy and loved.

"Iroh, I-"

"Please, call me Uncle Iroh."

I chuckled. "Uncle Iroh, thank you for this. I owe you." And that was the beginning of a new life and adventure.


	2. Character Information

**Name:** Naomi Saionji

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 125 lbs

**Birthday:** March 7th

**Element:** Unknown

**Occupation:** Assassin for all three nations.(she doesn't really believe in picking sides, but she favors one nation than others.)

**Astrological Sign:** Pisces

**Personality:** Is a patient, perceptive, spiritual, and imaginative individual who is considerate and sensitive to the feelings of others. Not a decisive person and may change her mind at times. Is a follower, but usually picks the wrong leader. Because of her good qualities, she is popular with many types of people, but when she is secretive she drives these friends away. She also lacks concentration and will get her in trouble a lot.

**Appearance:** Tall, athletic, and large b-cup breasts. Hair is a medium brown, to her neck, bangs that sweep to the right, and layered multiple times. Lips are full, the jaw is weak, nose is small, cheeks are rounded, eyes appear to have a dreamy expression and in them you can detect wisdom and mystery. Eyes are dark blue. Her neck is graceful, meeting at the shoulders with a certain smoothness of line.

**Clothes:** (will change throughout story)Black, long-sleeved ninja top, and is loose but tightens at the wrist and chest area. Long, loose black pants.

**Acessories:** strap that holds her twin-bladed sai. Various masks that she changes frequently. Preferably animals masks. Masks' are made out of leather, metal, and sometimes different types of wood. On her back is a pack with things she will need such as first-aid, clothes and a container of water. She also keeps other things such as souvenirs and a small pack of food for Tomo(messenger bird).

**Quirks and behavior:**

1. She not a neat-freak and doesn't care about her appearance most of the time. She won't obsess over how she looks or how her place looks.

2. She hides her emotions in front of others. But at a certain point, she can no longer hide her emotion.

3. She doesn't take care of herself because she is always worried about others.

4. She has a tendency to laugh whenever she is nervous or feels scared.

5. When she speaks to any of her men, she is laid back and shows a carefree personality.

6. She hides everything about herself and only tells people about her past if she sees it necessary to.

7. Gives respect to others, most of the time.

8. The animal mask that she wears is usually her favorite animal.

9. Hardly ever listens when someone gives her orders or a lecture.

10. Disguises her voice around her "clients" and others.

**Other information about Naomi:** Naomi's mother and other Water Nation tribe people were taken to a prison in the Fire Nation. Her mother gave birth to her there and she was killed just after. Little is known about her real father. Her adoptive father was a well-known soldier for the Fire Nation. Her adoptive mother was dead before she met her. Her adoptive father taught her how to fight hand-to-hand and with twin-bladed sai's. She only knew discipline and combat from her father. Because of this, she never knew the love that one received when they had parents. A burning hatred grew deep within her and soon exploded which resulted in the killing of her "father." Soon after, soldiers came chasing after her/

She used her combat skills to kill the Fire Nation soldiers in order to get away. She felt no regret or sadness when killing them. General Iroh sees great skill in her and asks her how she learned how to fight. He sees greatness in her abilities and wishes that she could join him. She doesn't trust him at first, but learns to. She agrees and becomes an assassin for Fire Lord Ozai. Iroh tells her of her past and what happened to her birth parents.

After telling the general everything about herself, he leaves to inform the Fire Lord. Learning of her great skill, he wishes to have Naomi as his own personal assassin. The General tells her of the news and has no choice but to accept. She was asked her name, but gave the fake name of "Chie" literally meaning wisdom or intellect. She is goes into further training and learns how to become the perfect assassin. After years of hard work, she is then permitted to show off her skills in front of the Fire Lord and his family. She fights a high ranked soldier and earns respect from the Fire Lord. She highly thanks him for the job and is introduced to his family as "Chie."

She befriends Zuko and his mother Ursa. She and Azula have a respect towards one another, but they don't talk to each other. While working for the Fire Lord, she learns of the family and becomes somewhat close. On her days off, she would spend time training with high ranked officers or spoke with Zuko and Ursa about random things. After the disappearance of Ursa, it is said that Chie was seen talking to her on the night she left. Zuko suspected, and still does, that she had something to do with the disappearance of his mother.

Now at the age of 16, she lives by herself. I guess if you count pets, she lives with her messenger bird and Mongoose Dragon. Her messenger bird's name is Tomo, meaning friend or companion. Her Mongoose Dragon's name is Toutoi, meaning precious or noble. When she needs another "target" she heads down to a building in which she has others working for her. Tomo usually sends out her next target so she usually doesn't have to go into Fire Nation. Naomi works for all three nations and does not only stick to one. She does this to keep track of what is going on in different nations. She still searches for any kind of information about herself and her real parents.


End file.
